


Flying

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [25]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Fix-it, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Harry Hart, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Sorry Not Sorry, bye tilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: OKAY GUYS! So... NO ONE ASKED FOR THIS BUT HERE YOU GO ANYWAY. This is based off of a tweet by Mark Millar, annnnnnddd I just had to make it more fluffy and cute. Also wanna note this is post TGC, but we’re pretending that Poppy didn’t blow up Eggsy/Harry’s house okay? ALSO EVERYONE IS OKAY AND ALIVE. OKAY? OKAY.





	Flying

Harry was nervous-- beyond nervous, which was more than a little silly considering the things he’d seen and done. But nothing he’d been faced with before was like this and he didn’t even know where to begin.

Harry Hart lived a solitary life, and he liked it even. Was perfectly content with the idea of dying for Kingsman-- and he even did on V-Day. Except when that trigger was seconds from being pulled, content was the last thing he felt. 

No one wants to be murdered, so aside from the obvious displeasure of the whole ordeal; Harry felt a much thicker unease. 

Something itching, and churning low in his stomach... A deep pit that seemed to suck everything inside him down into a black hole of tar, and that pit haunted him.

You see, when Harry got his memory back a few months ago he’d told Eggsy something that wasn’t exactly true. Harry’d told him that when he died, he saw nothing at all when the truth was he saw one thing and one thing only: him.

Eggsy Unwin; his young, handsome protege just walking by outside of the police station cocky as ever... That cheeky smile Eggsy always wore flashed by a mile a minute, and in those brief seconds between when that gun raised to when that trigger pulled... all Harry felt was regret. 

Regret that he’d never told Eggsy how he felt when he had the chance... That he’d been too much of a coward to be in love... But now that he was alive again, he had another chance didn’t he? 

This time he wasn’t going to sit back and watch... this time he was going to tell Eggsy exactly how he felt. 

More accurately he was going to confess, then ask Eggsy to leave Tilde for him... Which was a little childish and do trust that Harry knew that. But he just couldn’t go another day like this, and when you died and came back-- let’s just say you looked at life differently. 

Harry sure did, and he knew that if he waited any longer, Eggsy would be married off to the Swedish Princess... He would be--

“Harry... everythin’ alright?” Eggsy questioned with concern lining his voice as he opened the door to his flat from the inside. 

He was surprised to see Harry standing there, but not bothered at all. In fact, he was pretty pleased to see him... more pleased than one should be even.

“Yes, of course-- don’t worry yourself. But, there is something I’d like to speak with you about if I may...” when Harry spoke those nerves he felt were loud and rang clear to his undertones like a bell. 

The strangeness of it all wasn’t lost to Eggsy, but he played it as cool as he could manage. They may have spent the greater part of a year apart with Harry being-- well, dead and all, but their bond was stronger than ever since he came back. And if Eggsy was being perfectly honest he had more intense feelings for Harry than he did for his bride to be... which was total shit, but it was complicated. Complicated and never going to happen...

“Sure... yeah, come in.” Eggsy swallowed with a forced nod as he clenched his jaw tightly. He was running late for dinner with said fiancé, and she wasn’t a fan of tardiness... But this was Harry and clearly it was important so Tilde would have wait. “Feels a bit off inviting you in t’your own home, don’t it?”

“Indeed it does, Eggsy... But this is your home now, not mine.” Harry stepped forward with a small unbelievable smile, clenching his umbrella so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He didn’t mean anything by the face he wore of course, but there was something about walking into a place that was no longer yours-- that just... hurt. 

_It doesn’t hurt because the man you’re in love with has moved in with his fiancé... or maybe it does._

What did he really know? It was pain however that stopped him from ever visiting Eggsy there thus far, and now as he stand awkwardly in the doorway he felt it heavier than before. 

He wondered if this was all just a really a bad idea for a moment, but then something stopped him. Rather, everything did.. he looked around the walls, and glance up the staircase realizing that nearly everything was exactly how he’d left it. 

Harry stepped forward, eyes glazed as he walk to the base of the stairs viewing his memories again as if for the first time; an overwhelming sensation spreading with each step.

Eggsy just held his breath and watched... It was a bit embarrassing for Harry to see his literal shrine to him, but that box had been opened. He followed closely behind as Harry turned the knob, entering the bathroom to view Mr. Pickle just where he left him. 

Harry stood there a moment in awe, looking at his butterflies and insects alike as he smile at his closest companion, being nearly brought to tears. It was beautiful, so incredibly beautiful. 

“You kept them...” he paused a moment still staring at Mr. Pickle, feeling more overwhelmed than a seasoned spy should. “Why did you keep everything, Eggsy?”

He didn’t know what to say to that at first. It wasn’t like he could just blurt out the truth, cause the truth sounded bloody mental. The truth being how in love with him he was of course. The truth being that having Harry’s things around, just made him feel better... more whole. 

So instead of that, he shifted his weight stuffing his hands in his sweater pockets, taking a step forward; still not knowing what he should say. “Couldn’t bring myself t’take em down...” 

Eggsy paused taking another long breath in as he stare at the back of Harry’s head. His brows were turned up pensively with eyes almost pleading as he pulled his lips between his teeth. “Jus felt better havin’ em I s’pose. Sorta like you was still here...”

Harry turned to face him then, quicker than he meant with eye wide and lips slightly parted; wondering and honestly begging Eggsy meant what he thought he did.

“Harry, look--” 

But before he could speak, Harry interrupted him; his voice loud but unthreatening. “Eggsy, I’m in love with you.”

Eggsy’s jaw dropped slightly open as his eyes widened to match. “You what?” 

When Harry replied this time his voice was light and soft; as if he’d just dropped a heavy weight and finally was free from its constraints. 

“I’m in love with you. I came here tonight to tell you that actually... I planned on asking you to leave Tilde too, as selfish as that sounds.” he paused for a moment, removing his glasses and cleaning both lenses--more out of habit than actual necessity-- before setting them back to place with a smile, gaze locking to the awe struck boy across him. “I don’t quite know what I was expecting to hear in return either to be frank with you. But I felt I owed it to the both of us to at least... tell you I suppose.”

“Yeah... alright.” Eggsy nodded sharply, swallowing deeply as he stepped in closer. “Why not?”

Harry tilted his head, almost confused. “I’m... not sure I understand.” 

Eggsy smiled taking a step closer, one brow raised the other crinkled softly as he fix his stare on Harry. “Don’cha get it? I been in love with ya for ages, Harry. Why I got all you stuff up, innit? Bit obvious if you ask me.” he ended grinning nearly ear to ear with admiration flickering in his eyes.

“Oh, Eggsy...” Harry leaned forward, placing his hand to the back of Eggsy’s neck as their foreheads met.

Their eyes were closed tightly, lips only inches apart as Eggsy’s hand held softly onto Harry’s wrist, but neither of them moved forward... They just stood there a moment, breath becoming one getting lost in the moment and its incandescent perfection.

Harry ran his thumb lightly to the side of Eggsy’s neck pulling his gaze forward once more. “You were right about one thing...”

“An what’s that?” Eggsy asked with suspicion lining his voice, as a sweet smile spread, admiration slipping off his voice like a scent.

“I’ll never find a butterfly quite like you, Eggsy.”

“I told ya, didn’t I? Rather you didn’t put me up with these ones tho...”

“Never, dear.” Harry slid his hand to Eggsy’s chin running his thumb over his bottom lip lightly. “I’ll keep you right here.”

“Good.” and even though they knew they shouldn’t, they kissed... and even though they knew it had to be wrong, somehow they knew it was right.


End file.
